


A Star Wars Hanukkah

by neglectedrainbow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, also han is alive, ben defected and is working on being a better person, finn and poe are in love, happy and pure and fluffy times all around! we need some happiness in this world, rey is just glad to finally reconnect with her faith!, rose is an icon!, they're all jewish because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedrainbow/pseuds/neglectedrainbow
Summary: The Solo-Organa household is thick with the smell of frying potatoes, onions, and carrots. The scent of rich oil filters through the air. Finn stands over the hot stovetop, delicately flipping the latkes with a wooden spoon, feeling the heat radiate upwards across his face. Poe hovers beside him, mashing cooked apples with a fork, mashing them into a thick sauce.OR: The Resistance gets together for their annual Hanukkah party.





	A Star Wars Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everybody! okay, so i KNOW that i already wrote this fic for dear evan hansen, then re-wrote it for stranger things...so this is a remake of a remake (a la "a star is born")! BUT! star wars doesn't have nearly enough fluffy hanukkah stories, so i had to create one, of course. also, i know hanukkah was supppper long ago, but i'm just living my life!
> 
> also, in case you didn't know, here's a helpful explanation of some words:
> 
> latkes - a traditional hanukkah food made by frying potatoes in oil (and more!)
> 
> pareve - no meat or dairy
> 
> schmalz - animal fat sometimes used in cooking (my grandmother's cooking at least)
> 
> sufganiyot - a traditional hanukkah/chanukah donut filled with jelly
> 
> chanukiah - menorah
> 
> mayven - someone who's very good at something in particular, usually used sarcastically, but sometimes not
> 
> purim and rosh hashanah - other holidays celebrated by jewish people! they're super fun
> 
> shamash - the helper candle used to light all the other candles in a menorah, usually placed higher than the rest

The Solo-Organa household is thick with the smell of frying potatoes, onions, and carrots. The scent of rich oil filters through the air. Finn stands over the hot stovetop, delicately flipping the latkes with a wooden spoon, feeling the heat radiate upwards across his face. Poe hovers beside him, mashing cooked apples with a fork, melding them into a thick sauce. 

In the living room, settled beside Rey, Ben rests on the ground, his neck tilted backwards as her fingers running deftly through his glossy hair, separating out the waves before expertly weaving his hair into two even plaits, a style fit for royalty. Across the room, Rose reorganizes the table yet again, carefully placing napkins and setting the plates.

Han and Luke—flanked diligently by BB-8 and Chewie—settle into the cramped living room as Leia procures some sparkling water.

The latkes sizzle as Finn turns off the stove, settling them onto a clean napkin to drain excess oil as Poe finishes the applesauce.

Then, the two move into the small dining room, working cleanly off of each other, placing everything in its place as the other guests filter in. Normally only fit for accommodating Leia and Han, the room is rather haphazard, chairs from other rooms pulled in and around a cramped, decade-old table. But, nonetheless, even elbow-to-elbow, no one even thinks of complaining.

There’s something unforgettable about the Organa household, about the delicate unity of it all, that makes them all feel instantly at home.

After everyone finds their seat, ten people squeezing into an area previously reserved for two, Finn points to one of the plates of latkes. “I made this batch with just olive oil, and a little peanut oil, too, totally pareve, so that’ll work for you, Ben.” Finn prides himself for remembering. “Ben,” not “Kylo.”

Ben smiles crookedly, like his mouth is still getting used to the expression, his head tilted down, hand moving to tuck his hair behind his ears before realizing that he doesn’t need to, his locks secured tightly in place by Rey’s neat braids. Ever since he's defected, he's been reconnecting with his faith more and more, diligently attending synagogue services sometimes multiple times per week and remaining strictly kosher. 

Finn thinks that it helps him adjust, grounds him to this both-new-and-old world.

“This one’s got a little bit of schmalz.” Finn gestures to the second plate on the table, slight steam still drifting upwards from the dishes. “Not a lot, though, because-” 

“We don’t need more a push towards early heart attacks,” Leia finishes, chuckling. “It’s how my mother used to always make them, but some traditions can stay in the past.”

Poe motions to the numerous plates, "There's sour cream, too, and of course, some applesauce made-"

“And almost destroyed at least six times,” Finn interjects, bumping his shoulder into Poe’s jokily.

Poe turns, fixing his gaze onto Finn’s. “Maybe so…” His eyes narrow jokily, before a smile breaking over his face. “Anyway, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, these were made by yours truly. While I may have had some slightly mishaps...”

“Is almost burning down the house and throwing out multiple batches a slight mishap?” Finn says, chuckling.

“Hey!” 

Finn runs a hand over his head, unable to stop chuckling. “There’s a reason I bought extra apples, Poe; I knew this would happen.”

Poe turns to the others, his eyebrows raised dramatically. “I am, well, I am appalled, frankly! My most passionate love in life, the culinary arts, being harmed and pushed aside in such an offensive way!” 

Laughter breaks through his pretend offense, the end of his sentence faltering off. 

Finn’s heart feels so warm it almost hurts.

Rey grins, nudging Rose with her elbow as the two descend into a fit of giggles.

“How do you even burn apples?” Ben interjects, his voice soft, almost unsure if he should be participating, making jokes, smiling.

Poe pauses, swallowing, as all of the eyes turned to Ben. Red creeps up to the tips of Ben’s ears, his mouth opening without words. Poe decides to bail him out, huffing, “Why has this suddenly turned into a ‘let’s all just drag Poe’ session?” The attention returns to him. For a second, Ben’s dark eyes meet his, and Poe can clearly see gratitude within them. 

He leans back into his seat, glancing across the table. “You know what, do you have any wine by any chance, General Organa?”

Leia chuckles, reminding him to “Quit with the ‘General’ stuff” for perhaps the seven hundredth time.

Finn turns. “You know what, I thought it was kind of impressive, actually,” he murmurs, voice low.

Poe glances to him, his foot hooking around Finn’s ankle underneath the table, their legs flush against each other. “Thanks,” he replies, his brown eyes glittering. "Also, while I may be truly skilled in the art of cooking, my real most passionate love is you."

Before Finn can answer, his cheeks burning and chest warm with adoration, Rey’s voice comes quickly as she shoots up from the table. “I almost forgot! I’m so sorry, one moment.” 

She darts out of the room, yanking open the slightly warm oven and opening the refrigerator, pulling out two wrapped dishes, and returns quickly, setting the plates down onto the quickly filling table. “Of course, here’s some cucumber salad, from Rose and me. And there’s sufganiyot, courtesy of Chewie and Luke on the counter for later, too. I completely forgot, normally we light the chanukiah first and then eat, I totally blanked-”

“It’s fine, darling,” Leia reassures her warmly.

“I completely forgot as well,” Han agrees. “It’s absolutely fine.” His voice is low and calm, while his wife’s is higher, faster. 

Suddenly, for the first time, Finn can see perfectly how Ben fits between them. 

Rey inhales deeply, then exhales. Her cheeks are still slightly pink as she struggles to find her footing in this new family. It’s only her second Chanukah with the Solo-Organa household. She remembers sitting alone on Jakku, waiting, desperately, so desperately, for her parents to come. She could never afford any actual potatoes, let alone oil. 

No menorah or candles were available either, so she would just sit alone in her hut, watching as a ceremonial match caught flame. After a few years, she found she couldn’t remember the prayers anymore, too long gone from a time where she recited them carefully. The gratefulness Rey feels now is indescribable.

She slowly makes her way back to her seat, her breathing steadying once again, her lips shut tight, trapping the continuing torrent of words and apologies just below the surface. Her eyes flicker around the table, taking in the faces and the noises. Rose rests a steadying hand on her thigh, her thumb moving back and forth soothingly.

Slowly, the tension drips out of her shoulders.

Her eyes drift to Poe and Finn, at their entangled legs and pressed-together shoulders.

“Quite the culinary mayven,” Poe comments as he pops part of a latke into his mouth, his tone teasing, leaning into his boyfriend.

Finn flicks his arm lightly, his face pinched. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Poe backtracks and lightly snatches his wrist, holding it gently. “I didn’t meant it like that.”

Finn’s deep eyes soften, and he leans forward, chastely brushing his lips against Poe’s cheek as the world around him slips away. “Thank you.” He swallows, his voice low, for just the two of them. “After everything that happened this year, I just want it all to be perfect.”

It’s only Finn’s first time really celebrating. Any display of faith other than in Snoke himself was forbidden in the First Order. His last time celebrating Hanukkah was before he was taken, too young to even remember anything but the warmth. 

“And it will be. It already is,” Poe replies, encouragingly, pressing a kiss to Finn’s temple.

Rose huffs next to them, “Stop, stop, I can’t handle the cuteness, it’s too strong! It hurts my eyes.”

The two pull back, matching grins spreading across their faces. 

The conversation settles, fervor slowing as stomachs fill. Luke talks with Rey about some absurdly complicated Jedi matter between harmless bickering, their warm eyes heavy with fondness. 

Han talks with a rather animated Poe and Rose about a new ship he’s working on fixing.

Leia and Ben murmur in hushed tones for a few minute as Ben pushes food around his plate softly, his eyes lowered. Leia reaches out, gently tilting her son’s head up until their eyes meet. She says something, her hand brushing back a stray strand of hair that’s managed to escape, and he nods, straightening. 

Slowly, very slowly, the conversation becomes lighter and lighter until they begin to bicker about their favorite holidays, with Leia arguing for Purim while Ben swears by Rosh Hashanah. 

Finn can’t stop smiling.

+

Eventually, after everyone departs with cheeks pink from kosher wine and stomachs full with delicious food, Rey and Ben set up their own menorahs, Rey’s with green candles and Ben’s with purple. Leia and Han watch, hand-in-hand, as Luke and Chewie smile to themselves. Their family is together again.

+

In her home, Rose stands by her fathers and recites the shehecheyanu. She remembers the feeling of her girlfriend’s body against hers, warm and soothing. All is well.

+

“You set it up from the right then light it from the left,” Poe explains as he removes some blue candles from their container.

Finn nods and starts to arrange everything with the precision taught by years of training. He pauses, shaking himself into the present, turning to face Poe. “I’m sorry your parents couldn’t be here.”

Poe shrugs, “It’s fine.” He’s been looking for his parents for the better part of two years, with no luck. “It’s not even a big holiday, really. And I’m here with you, so, feels like a win, doesn’t it?”

Softly, Finn places his menorah onto a small stand, just in front of the windowsill. “You want to share with me?” 

Poe grins, grabbing two particular candles, and joining Finn by the window. “You’ll let me light the shamash?”

“Of course.” 

Poe steps closer, stretching his hand out, palm open. Finn’s fingers wrap around the back of his hand, cold pressed against warm. They stand their for a few moments, the two candles pressed between their palms. The smell of latkes and sufganiyot remain in the air, thick and cozy. 

Poe’s chest constricts. Everything they’ve been through, just throughout this last year. 

Rey’s training, Ben’s escape, how they killed Snoke together, both so desperate to be free but afraid to really do it. 

How Ben became such a solid member of their family group after that, growing and atoning every single day. How Rose and Rey finally admitted their feelings for one another, how Han, Leia, Luke, and Ben work every day to bring their relationship back to what it once was, to forgive.

How he and Finn finally admitted their feelings for one another.

Their first kiss.

He remembers it all.

He’s so proud of them.

Finn pulls his hand away slowly, fingertips lingering softly as he takes one of the candles. 

Their sides pressed together, they press the candles into their places, the sounds of scattered conversation throughout the house warm and light.

He strikes the long match evenly against the box’s phosphorus side a few times, waiting for the wood to actually ignite. As the flame finally ignites, the two boys feels ready to begin again. A new start.

**Author's Note:**

> there it is!! i hope you all enjoyed this re-working, and if you're new to my writing, you should definitely check out some of my other stuff! if you leave a comment, i will forever adore you.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> follow my tumblr [here!](http://neglectedrainbow.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
